


Not too Late

by CaptRocket



Series: 31 Days of Wayhaven Challenge [3]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Angst, Apologies, Family Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26852620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptRocket/pseuds/CaptRocket
Summary: Part of the 31 Days of Wayhaven challenge.Rebecca's feeling remorse for not telling the truth and Emma's needing a family that she never had.
Series: 31 Days of Wayhaven Challenge [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956121
Kudos: 11





	Not too Late

**Author's Note:**

> So...somehow I started doing the challenge prompts from two different pages. But to compromise, I'm going through and problem combining them together to still do both challenges. I know I'm a few days off but I'm still working on my DAI story, too.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

I laid on the bed, silently. There’s no telling how long I’ve been here because my entire body has grown stiff from remaining in this position for far too long. My fingers were clasped behind my head, my eyes focused on the ceiling fan above me as it slowly turned to circulate the stale air of the underground room I was escorted to. 

For several days now I had been poked and prodded on by the doctors and specialists of the Agency. Their own personal lab rat for them to examine under their microscopes to find out why I was special. As soon as I had agreed to allow them to test me I knew I would regret it. 

I should have said no.

Taking a deep breath, I slowly let it back out and closed my eyes. 

I should have insisted on getting out of here as soon as I had the chance. I have a killer out there. Walking around my town killing innocents. 

I pulled my hand out from beneath my head and swiped at my eyes. I wanted to cry but I wouldn’t allow it. I couldn’t allow myself the luxury of caving in on myself and letting this weight of realization pull me into the dark abyss that I wanted to sink it. I wasn’t going to tuck my tail between my legs and hide from this monster that was running loose. I needed to stand up and fight.

Rolling to my side, I picked up my cell phone from the beside table and ran my finger across the security code to unlock it. There was no signal down in this hellhole that my mother has me locked in but it didn’t matter for what I wanted.

The picture was always there at the top of my gallery when I’d open it. The faded photo that I had captured one day when I was boxing up my belongings when I moved out of my parents’ home to my apartment. The original photo was framed on my desk at the station.

I hope it’s still there when I get out of here.

The photo on my phone was when I needed it. Like I do now. 

Staring at the photo, I realized that it was times like this that I wished I had gotten to know him. I barely remember him as it is but everything that those that knew him told me I knew I would have been proud of him. 

_“He was a good man,” Captain Sung told after becoming detective. “You would have made him proud to see another Detective Kingston sitting in charge.”_

The screen timed out as I laid there, staring at it. And just like that I realized he was just as gone. A man that everyone remembered and spoke of, but I couldn’t remember anything about. 

Then there was my mother, Rebecca. A woman who was in my life off and on so much I didn’t know her any better. Raised by nannies in Wayhaven. It all made sense now. She wanted me in this small little town so I’d be away from everything and everyone. 

Pulling my legs up closer to my body, I folded in on myself. Tears that I’ve been holding onto finally came out, running down my cheeks. I’m not okay with any of this. 

Tired of the lies.

Tired of the secrets.

Tired of not knowing what is happening.

Tired of losing control over my life.

. . . .

Rebecca’s eyes widened when she watched her daughter curl up on the bed, crying. It broke her heart when she watched on the computer monitor as Emma opened her phone to look at an old photograph of her deceased husband. 

Oh, Rook. What have I done? she thought as she reached out to run her fingertips over the screen. 

She knew that the moment Emma had said she was fine with finding out the information, that she just sat there and said “Okay, then” she knew that her daughter was lying. Emma wouldn’t be that accepting, she raised her daughter better than that. 

Who am I kidding? I didn’t raise my daughter, I raised my replacement, she thought. 

She had wanted to keep her daughter as far away from this as she could, but she knew it wouldn’t happen. Her husband and she both knew the day that Emma took her first breath in this world she would be pulled into their other world without warning. She had just prayed it wouldn’t be as soon as it had been. 

“I’m so sorry, Ems,” she softly said, as she looked at the screen. “I know I should have told you a long time ago.”

Turning off the screen, she couldn’t bring herself to watch her child be in so much pain. She knew that Emma would need time to come to accept Unit Bravo and the Agency. She would return to her duties at the police station and engross herself back in her work and do her duty. A trait that reminded her so much of her husband. 

But she knew that no matter how many times she apologized to her; it would be some time before she would be forgiven. She didn’t deserve forgiveness for the years of secrets and lies that she had fed her daughter. Apologies were empty words right now. Eventually, she prayed that Emma would hopefully forgive her. But right now, she would accept whatever judgment was handed down to her. 

The knock on the door brought her back to her duties. Straightening herself in her chair, she took a deep breath and forced herself on her duties.

“Come in,” she called out.

The door opened and she found herself being greeted by one of the members of Unit Bravo, Nate. He carried several file folders in his hand as he approached her desk. 

“Nate, I expected both of you to have retired for the night.”

Setting the folders on her desk, he gave her a friendly smile and shook his head. “Adam wanted me to bring these to you as soon as possible. It’s the patrol reports that we’ve been conducting across town since the detective has been here under guard.”

“Anything new to report?” she asked, reaching out to pick up the folders.

“No, ma’am. Adam thinks he’s hiding somewhere outside of town, waiting for her to resurface.”

Shaking her head, she released a heavy sigh. “He’s probably right.” Finally lifting her head, she looked at the man that stood on the other side of her desk. “We’re not going to be able to keep her here much longer. We’re going to have to let her return to Wayhaven, back to her job before it gets too suspicious.”

Nate nodded. “We’ve discussed that,” he said. Placing his hands on the back of the chair in front of him, he leaned forward slightly. “Adam’s already made plans on how to keep her safe when she returns. Increased patrols, monitoring her movements.”

Rebecca nodded. “Very good. The specialists said she could be released tomorrow. Her cover story has already been circulated in town and at the precinct. I’ll leave it up to you or Adam to brief her on what she should say and do if questioned about her absence.” She turned away from him and returned to work. “Get some rest. You’re going to need it.”

The vampire nodded before pushing himself off the chair to turn to leave. Walking to the door, he paused as he reached for the doorknob. Taking a deep breath, he turned around to face her. “You know she will forgive you. You’re her mother and she needs you now more than ever.”

Rebecca kept her eyes focused on the paperwork that was scattered across her desk. “I don’t think she’ll agree with your observation, agent.”

“You’re family. We may not always like our family, but we will always love them.”

Her shoulders slumped as her eyelids slowly closed. “You’ve been ordered to get some rest, Agent Sewell. I’d advise you to do it.”

Nate nodded as he opened the door to leave.

Opening the drawer of her desk, Rebecca removed a picture that she had hidden in the back of the drawer. Leaning back in her chair, she looked down at it fondly. A small picture of her deceased husband, herself and Emma taken right before he was killed. 

She hoped that Nate was right, that she would forgive her eventually. But until then, she would need to keep her safe. Emma was the only family she had left. And family was everything to her.


End file.
